My Sister's Keeper
| image = Image:Rdr_sisters_keeper01.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Campo Mirada | end = Puerto Cuchillo | prereqs = The Mexican Wagon Train | giver = Luisa Fortuna | location = Campo Mirada | rewards = 75 Fame | previous = Landon Ricketts mission strand: "Landon Ricketts Rides Again" and Vincente de Santa mission strand: "Civilization, at any Price" | next = Luisa Fortuna mission strand: "Must a Saviour Die?" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story John Marston arrives to see Luisa Fortuna's sister comforting their mother in front of their house. Marston learns that the family expects a revolution in the near future, led by Abraham Reyes. The family is going to hide out in the hills, except for her sister, who will have to flee because of the way women are treated. Luisa herself has decided to stay. Luisa then asks Marston to take her sister, Miranda, to the docks where she'll be shipped off to work for a man in Yucatan. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Landon Ricketts mission: "Landon Ricketts Rides Again"; and *Vincente de Santa mission: "Civilization, at any Price" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Drive Miranda Fortuna to the docks before sundown. *Not lead any army units to the docks. Mission Details You will have to get into the driver's seat of the coach and wait for Miranda to ride shotgun. This mission has a timer at the top of the screen that'll tell you how much time you have left before the ship leaves the docks. After some time on the road, you'll be stopped by the Federales. After a short cutscene, they'll start shooting at you, thinking you're a rebel. You'll have to either run through/over them or shoot them before passing. Soon after you'll reach another checkpoint, but Miranda tells you to take a left and go off the road instead. Soon after, you'll meet another gang of soldiers and be forced to take a right. Alternatively, you could go left around the barricade (off the road and on the hill a bit) and follow the road to avoid the last group of soldiers. Once you reach the bridge, you'll have to take right after meeting another group of soldiers. Three soldiers on horses will follow you and you'll have to take them out. Follow the road to the end. When you arrive at the docks Miranda will thank you before departing on the raft, leaving you alone in the coach. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills Miranda. *Kills the horses pulling the coach. *Attacks the coach. *Does not reach the docks in time. *Leads any army unit to the docks. *Dies. Trivia *The title of this mission is a biblical reference to Genesis 4:9 and is a play on the response given by Cain when God inquires on the whereabouts of his brother Abel, whom Cain has already murdered: "Am I my brother's keeper?" *This mission's title is a possible reference to the film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Sister%27s_Keeper_%28film%29 "My Sister's Keeper"], about a girl whose parents conceived her as a genetic match donor for her older sister who has leukemia. However, the film's title is probably also a play on the above quote from Genesis 4:9. *During gameplay, there are four horses pulling the stagecoach, however in the first cutscene, there are only two. Possible Bugs *The stagecoach you are required to use will not move from its spot. It is stuck in the ground. *On PS3, you may not be able to shoot while driving. This is simply fixed by resetting the console. *On Xbox 360, you may not be able to pull your gun. This can be fixed by pressing LB to switch to a new gun. *On PS3, this mission may freeze repeatedly after multiple system restarts and reboots. There is no solution to this yet. Solutions *On Xbox 360, the problem can be solved by restarting the console and installing the game to disk. *In some cases, the stagecoach can be steered after shooting the two front horses while in the driver's seat despite the woman's protests. Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player